Chapter 1 of Scooby Doo Chronicles
by CreativeCrystal
Summary: See what happens ... What happens after the gang breaks up and lives their own life...Scooby still doesn't want Shaggy and Velma to get married, (when they are deeply in love!) Daphne and Fred buy a house ... Daphne gets pregnant... Allie becomes part of the family.
1. Chapter 1

**Note From The Author:** Hey guys this is my first story FYI, Do not copy my story in any way. (That's against the rules!) I took TIME to write this so please enjoy!

Chapter 1.

(_Daphne is the narrator in this chapter)_

For the first time in my life I was driving the mystery machine, and for the last time of my life too, I guess. Fred, my secret crush, has been driving this van

for 8 long years. Sometimes, I have a sneaky suspicion that he likes me. "Like, how many more minutes, Daph, till' we like get there?" Asked Shaggy Eagerly.

"Rah, Rim' Rarving Raphne!" (Yeah, I'm starving, Daphne!) Said Scooby, Shaggy's best buddy since like the eighth grade. (Yup, he's a dog. A talking one.) "Guys,

how many times am I gonna tell you that Daphne is taking driving lessons and we're driving anywhere that we know of?" Said Fred Exhausted. I sighed with

anger. "Freddie, why is this so hard?" I whinned. "All you gotta do-" Before he could finish it was too late. I crashed into the white SUV in front of us. There was

a big CRASH! and then I couldn't remember the rest.

I opened my eyes. For a split second I thought it was all just a dream, but then I saw many doctors and nurses crowded around me. "Huh?" I whispered,

shocked. "Don't worry, hon'. Everything's gonna be just fine. We got it all under control now." Said one nurse, as she inserted a shot into me. "OW!" I yelped.

"Well, if your not talking about that fee she and her friends got to pay, then everything's under control," Muttered a doctor under his breath. I could see the

squiggly-line-thing-of-a-bob-that-detects-how-much-life-you-got-thing right next to me. My life was 95%, so I was cool. "Where's the rest of the gang?" I cried.

"You mean that blond hair boy, a dog, a girl with glasses and short brown hair, and another boy with shaggy pants?" "Yes!" I screamed. I wasn't trying to be

selfish, but I was mostly worried about Fred. "That kid with blond hair is right next to you,..." He said. Fred was not answering. "Unfortunately, he's not

breathing right," Said a nurse. "Let me check his status." Said a doctor. That's when I fell asleep again.

"Daph, you wake?" Whispered a familiar voice. My eyes fluttered open. Fred was on top of me. "Freddie! Your alright! I was so so worried!" "I was so worried,

Daph. You alright? Are you hungry?" "No Freddie I'm fine I'm just tired..and I want a kiss." I blushed. "Order requested." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

It was so embarrasing. "Um, kids, I got your breakfast here.." Said the waiter as she watched us have our private moment! "Oh, um, er, yeah, sure, thanks,

so..yeah thanks," I said blushing as I took the tray away from her. "What time is it?" I asked. "11 am." "Dang that's late!" I said and started to rapidly eat.

Fred had ordered my same dish, cereal with french toast. As the waiter walked away, then I started to ask him tons of questions. "Where's the rest of the the

gang?" "Shaggy doing fine Scooby is too but I'm not sure about Velma. She got injured.. bad." And that's when I heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note From The Author:** Hey guys this is my first story FYI, Do not copy my story in any way. (That's against the rules!) I took TIME to write this so please enjoy!

Chapter 1.

(_Daphne is the narrator in this chapter)_

For the first time in my life I was driving the mystery machine, and for the last time of my life too, I guess. Fred, my secret crush, has been driving this van

for 8 long years. Sometimes, I have a sneaky suspicion that he likes me. "Like, how many more minutes, Daph, till' we like get there?" Asked Shaggy Eagerly.

"Rah, Rim' Rarving Raphne!" (Yeah, I'm starving, Daphne!) Said Scooby, Shaggy's best buddy since like the eighth grade. (Yup, he's a dog. A talking one.) "Guys,

how many times am I gonna tell you that Daphne is taking driving lessons and we're driving anywhere that we know of?" Said Fred Exhausted. I sighed with

anger. "Freddie, why is this so hard?" I whinned. "All you gotta do-" Before he could finish it was too late. I crashed into the white SUV in front of us. There was

a big CRASH! and then I couldn't remember the rest.

I opened my eyes. For a split second I thought it was all just a dream, but then I saw many doctors and nurses crowded around me. "Huh?" I whispered,

shocked. "Don't worry, hon'. Everything's gonna be just fine. We got it all under control now." Said one nurse, as she inserted a shot into me. "OW!" I yelped.

"Well, if your not talking about that fee she and her friends got to pay, then everything's under control," Muttered a doctor under his breath. I could see the

squiggly-line-thing-of-a-bob-that-detects-how-much-life-you-got-thing right next to me. My life was 95%, so I was cool. "Where's the rest of the gang?" I cried.

"You mean that blond hair boy, a dog, a girl with glasses and short brown hair, and another boy with shaggy pants?" "Yes!" I screamed. I wasn't trying to be

selfish, but I was mostly worried about Fred. "That kid with blond hair is right next to you,..." He said. Fred was not answering. "Unfortunately, he's not

breathing right," Said a nurse. "Let me check his status." Said a doctor. That's when I fell asleep again.

"Daph, you wake?" Whispered a familiar voice. My eyes fluttered open. Fred was on top of me. "Freddie! Your alright! I was so so worried!" "I was so worried,

Daph. You alright? Are you hungry?" "No Freddie I'm fine I'm just tired..and I want a kiss." I blushed. "Order requested." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

It was so embarrasing. "Um, kids, I got your breakfast here.." Said the waiter as she watched us have our private moment! "Oh, um, er, yeah, sure, thanks,

so..yeah thanks," I said blushing as I took the tray away from her. "What time is it?" I asked. "11 am." "Dang that's late!" I said and started to rapidly eat.

Fred had ordered my same dish, cereal with french toast. As the waiter walked away, then I started to ask him tons of questions. "Where's the rest of the the

gang?" "Shaggy doing fine Scooby is too but I'm not sure about Velma. She got injured.. bad." And that's when I heard it.


End file.
